Гомер Симпсон
|статус = |волосы = почти отсутствуют, ранее коричневые |возраст = 40 |деятельность = Инспектор по ядерной безопасности, технический руководитель (ранее) |родственники = Родители: Абрахам и Мона Жена: Мардж Дети: Барт, Лиза, Мэгги, Гомер Младший (приёмный сын) Дяди: Хьюберт Симпсон, Тайрон Симпсон, Чет Симпсон, Сайрус Симпсон и Билл Симпсон Кузены: Фрэнк Симпсон (полуродной брат), Герберт Пауэлл и Эбби Симпсон Бабушки и Дедушки: 'Орвилл Симпсон и Юма Хикман 'Свояченицы: 'Пэтти Бувье и Сельма Бувье 'Племянница: Линг Бувье Кузены в 5-м поколении: 'Ламберт Симпсон и Герта Симпсон |появление = Спокойной ночи |озвучен = Дэн Кастелланета, Дон Джордан (исполнение песен) }} 'Гомер Джей Симпсон старший (англ. Homer Jay Simpson, Sr.) (род. 10 мая 1950 cудя по разным сериям), также известный как Гомер, полковник Гомер, Танцующий Гомер, Гомер Томпсон, Макс Пауэр, Корнелиус Талмадж, Эль Гомо, Человек-пирог, – один из главных героев сериала. Глава семьи. Гомер имеет избыточный вес, ленив, туповат, но при всех недостатках показан преданным и любящим отцом, мужем (особенно в первых сезонах). Гомер работает инспектором по технике безопасности на Спрингфилдской АЭС, в секторе 7G, хотя он совершенно некомпетентен и в основном спит на дежурстве и ест пончики. Он проводит много времени в Таверна Мо со своими друзьями Барни, Карлом, Ленни и барменом Мо и страдает достаточно заметной зависимостью от пива Duff. Дома он в основном смотрит телевизор, сидя или лежа на любимом диване, перекусывая, либо выпивая. Гомер является сыном Абрахама Джей Симпсона (маразматика и затворника, который не любит его) и Моны Симпсон (благородной активистки, которая однако была объявлена вне закона, много лет находилась в бегах и даже считалась мертвой). У Гомера есть единокровные брат и сестра (по отцу, от двух разных женщин) – Герберт Пауэлл и Эбби Симпсон. Биография thumb|left|200px|Молодой ГомерГомер Джей Симпсон родился в Спрингфилде Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner?, though Homer mentions in Revenge is a Dish Best Served Three Times he is originally from Connecticut. в семье Абрахама Симпсона и Моны Симпсон. В 1960 году, Гомер экспериментировал, чтобы узнать можно ли засунуть пятнадцать мелков себе в нос, в результате чего один из них попал в его мозг, что крайне негативно повлияло на его уровень интеллекта. Он воспитывался на ферме Симпсонов родителями, пока они не были вынуждены переехать в 1963 году в связи с тем, что Гомер пугал коров. Гомер выпрыгивал из тюков сена и пугал их, от чего те стали давать кислое молоко, и из-за этого банк потребовал взыскание. В один из моментов его детства, Эйб поил Гомера пивом, пивом бросил, на некоторое время. Мона взяла Гомера и мужа на Музыкальный Фестиваль Вудстока, где Гомер временно принял образ жизни хиппи. Эйб был против и грозился отправить Гомера на войну во Вьетнаме в качестве наказания за желание быть хиппи, но, очевидно, не удалось, учитывая детский возраст Гомера в то время. В конце 1960-х, когда Гомеру было от девяти до двенадцати лет, Мона бежала из страны после того, как с другими хиппи уничтожила бактериологическое оружие Бёрнса и была объявлена преступником. Эйб соврал Гомеру, что она умерла, и эта ложь раскрылась спустя почти три десятилетия. В 1966 году Гомер вместе с Ленни, Карлом и Мо Сизлаком подошли к глубокому ущелью, Гомер упал с большой высоты, но чудом уцелел. Он решил проверить водосток. Пытаясь выяснить, почему озеро пересохло и превратилось в грязную яму, он наткнулся на разлагающийся труп внутри трубы, что значительно травмировало его и привело к склонности к перееданию. Гомер учился в Спрингфилдской начальной школе, где влюбился в Мардж Бувье в 1964 году. The Way We Was После окончания средней школы, Гомер и Мардж покупают квартиру в Спрингфилд Плэйс. За это время, Мардж получает письмо в котором сказано что ее приняли в колледж. Чтобы заплатить за ее обучение, Эйб дает ему работу в Симпсон лазер тег, кроме того наряду с Лу, Ленни и Карлом, Гомер входит в состав Квартета Парикмахеров. Когда Мардж начинает увлекаться своей профессией, Гомер меняет название группы, чтобы оно было более остроумным и изобретают новый стиль гранж-музыки. Тогда Мардж понимает, что она по-настоящему любит Гомера, и возвращается к нему. That '90s Show В 1981 году, Мардж была беременна Бартом (узнав об этом, Гомер вырвал половину своих волос). В это время Гомер устроился работать в Старом Развлекательном Центре Сэра Патт Э Лота, где он должен был крутить рукоять, которая вращает ветряную мельницу. После этого они поженились в круглосуточном кафе Стрелка Пита, по совместительству которая была небольшой свадебной часовней. Они проводят свою первую брачную ночь на стоянке для грузовиков, неподалёку от дома Бувье, где они жили на тот момент. После своей неудачной попытки устроится на недавно построенную Спрингфилдскую АЭС, Гомер оставляет Мардж чтобы найти работу с которой он мог бы содержать свою семью. Он устраивается работать в закусочную тако под названием Глоток и Удар, где его находит Мардж и убеждает его вернуться с ней домой. В результате Гомер сталкивается с Мистером Бёрнсом и получает работу на электростанции. I Married Marge Спустя два года после рождения Барта, в 1984 году Мардж снова забеременела на сей раз Лизой (после этой новости, Гомер вырывает остатки своих волос, и в итоге у него остаётся три небольшие пряди), незадолго до покупки их первого дома. Lisa's First Word Гомер совершает второй скачок к славе когда становится автором песен в своей группе Квартет Парикмахеров ныне известных под названием Мошенники, ему удаётся получить Грэмми (позже он говорит, что Грэмми не стоит победы). За время своей работы в группе, Гомер часто отсутствовал дома, что могло сказаться на их браке. После того как их группа распадается из за творческих разногласий, Гомер возвращается в Спрингфилд, чтобы продолжить свою прежнюю жизнь. Homer's Barbershop Quartet Через некоторое время в конце 1980 года бюджет Гомера составил приличную сумму, достаточную, чтобы он мог поступить на работу своей мечты, в боулинг-клуб дяди Барни. Бюджет включал в себя регулярную покупку туалетной бумаги, а также возможность одному из детей учится в колледже. К несчастью для Гомера, в 1988 году Мардж в третий раз была беременна на этот раз Мэгги спустя некоторое время после обретения Гомером новой работы, и поскольку он не мог содержать свою семью при таком небольшом бюджете, он возвращается к прежней работе на электростанции. And Maggie Makes Three С тех пор Гомер сменил много мест работы, в том числе он был астронавтом НАСА, но в итоге он всегда возвращается туда, где он начинал на Спринфилдскую АЭС. Дважды он вызывал практически полное разрушение Спрингфилда, в первый раз он спровоцировал ядерный распад на АЭС, а во второй раз загрязнил Озеро Спрингфилда свиными (а также своими собственными) отходами.The Simpsons Movie Работа Он работает на АЭС инспектором по безопасности, при этом не понимая в своей работе абсолютно ничего. Соответствующее образование он получал, уже давно занимая эту должность, но все равно ничего не вынес. На работе Гомер спит, ест, устраивает аварии, болтает с друзьями, обменивается розыгрышами. В одной из серий он водил на работу Лизу, чтобы вместе дурачиться. На аварийную тревогу он реагирует иногда паникой, иногда презрением, поливает пульт управления водой. Пару раз он действительно предотвращал крупные аварии, но происходило это как полнейший курьез и везение. Несколько раз Гомера на его рабочем месте заменяли курицей или бессмысленным механизмом. Множество раз начальник – мистер Бёрнс – увольнял его. Иногда это происходило по абсурдным причинам, например за то, что Гомер пришел в розовой рубашке, хотя всем положено быть в белых. Иногда увольнения были обоснованными, за полную некомпетентность, конфликты, аварии. В ранних сезонах сериал уделял внимание тому, чтобы обосновать, как именно Гомера восстанавливают на службе после всего этого, позднее вопрос стал игнорироваться – в следующей серии Гомер просто снова оказывается на своем месте. Множество раз Гомер находил другую работу или подработку, но это никогда не длилось дольше, чем одну серию. Так он был работником боулинг-зала, певцом, талисманом бейсбольной команды, популярным в городе снегоуборщиком, менеджером певицы, трюкачом, офицером на подводной лодке, дальнобойщиком. Интересно, что Гомер, несмотря на свою умственную ограниченность, способен хорошо справляться с работой, если действительно ее любит и находит в ней реализацию своих инстинктов. Несколько раз он брался за личный бизнес, но в нем всегда прогорал, поскольку совершенно не умеет распоряжаться деньгами. В серии "Homer Scissorhands" он работал парикмахером. И был настолько хорош, что даже при халтурке мог сделать великолепную причёску. Но его уволили, и он вернулся на прежнюю работу на АЭС. Личность Гомер – человек, способный к проявлениям безграничного счастья, равно как и безграничной ярости. Он крайне открыт к эмоциям, и среди них попеременно доминируют любовь, зависть, героизм, жадность, желание поступить правильно, хвастовство, и он сам не знает, какое чувство завладеет им в следующий момент. Авторы характеризуют Гомера так: "Он раб своих желаний". Он практически неспособен противостоять искушениям: его магнитом манят развлечения, еда, пиво, сувениры, крутые телешоу. От важнейших вещей его способны отвлечь пробегающие зверушки, красочные плакаты, конфеты. Он очень любит комфорт, сон, гамаки, зрелища. Он крайне авантюрен – с ходу берется за самые сомнительные начинания, демонстрируя непоколебимую уверенность в себе, не подкрепленную никакими знаниями и опытом. Часто это приводит его к потере денег, репутации, к публичному позору, но иногда Гомер действительно добивается поставленных целей. Несмотря на все свои недостатки, Гомер любит свою семью. Часто ему приходится делать выбор в пользу семьи и отказываться от удовольствий, но этот выбор дается ему тяжело. Вообще в поведении Гомера часто прослеживается одновременное срабатывание нескольких из его парадигм, которые борются между собой. Вероисповедание Симпсоны считают себя христианами-протестантами, хотя они очень далеки от жизни по таким законам. Гомер не крестил детей и принципиально помешал Фландерсу крестить их. Он терпеть не может ходить в церковь, но вынужден ходить туда каждое воскресное утро, чтобы не огорчать верующую Мардж. Во время проповеди он откровенно скучает, часто спит, иногда с храпом. Однажды он слушал в церкви трансляцию футбольного матча в наушниках. Интересно, что проповеди так же не любят и просыпают дети, а иногда и сама Мардж. В 3 серии 4 сезона Гомер панибратски общается с богом во снах и легко договаривается с ним, что верить можно и по-своему, не ходя в церковь. В 16 сезоне вместе с Бартом перешел в католичество, однако не из-за религиозных чувств, а из-за возможности есть блинчики и играть в Бинго. В последующих сезонах он вновь прихожанин Первой Спрингфилдской Церкви. Гомер как супергерой Однажды (19 серия 15 сезона) Богатый Техасец заставил Лизу плакать, а Гомер не мог открыто вступиться за нее, т.к. помнил обещание шефа Виггама отправить его на нары за следующую выходку. Тогда он скрыл личность и прилюдно опозорил Техасца, бросив в него пирог. Это стало началом своеобразной супергеройской борьбы с несправедливостью – он стал бросать пироги в лица негодяев. Бёрнс раскрыл его тайну личности и начал шантажировать, заставляя бросать пироги в хороших людей. Чтобы прекратить безумие, Гомер открылся толпе, но никто не поверил, что он и правда был Человеком-пирогом. Барт в конце эпизода объявил себя его "Робином" – Пирожком. thumb|Гомер и Барт в качестве Человека Пирога и Пирожка. Также Гомер играл супергероя по имени Эвримен (в рус. переводе – Зауряд) в весьма сомнительном кинокомиксе (1 серия 21 сезона). Здоровье и способности Сила и выносливость Способности Гомера показываются довольно противоречиво в зависимости от сюжета серии, но в целом о нем можно говорить как о человеке невероятно выносливом и живучем. В юности Гомер занимался гимнастикой, но его отец загубил этот талант тем, что не верил в сына. Гомер был энергичным подростком с тягой к музыке и приключениям. В 5 серии 2 сезона он становился талисманом бейсбольной команды и отлично танцует с выполнением номеров, которые дались бы не каждому. Уже в 8 серии 2 сезона Гомер переживает падение с огромной высоты в каньон и попадает в больницу с множественными травмами. В 11 серии 4 сезона Гомер гробит свое здоровье фастфудом, пивом и ленью настолько, что ему приходится делать операцию на сердце. Впоследствии он переживает еще пару инфарктов. И несмотря на это, он постоянно участвует в авантюрах, требующих хорошей физической подготовки, занимается опасными видами спорта, выступает трюкачом. В 15 серии 5 сезона успешно прошел подготовку космонавтов и побывал в космосе. В 24 серии 7 сезона был артистом, которому стреляют из пушки ядром в живот, и некоторое время неплохо это переносил, хотя в итоге проблемы со здоровьем дали о себе знать, и пришлось завершить эту карьеру. В 3 серии 8 сезона Гомер становился боксером, он мог выносить огромное количество ударов, его невозможно было отправить в нокаут, но при этом своим ударом он не мог убить и муху. С другой стороны в 9 сезоне он дрался на равных с бывалым преступником Змеем на капоте движущейся машины. В 23 серии 9 сезона Гомер совершил восхождение на огромную гору. Мало кто в него верил, но он действительно справился. Несколько раз Гомер начинал заниматься спортом и худел, а один раз напротив разжирел, впрочем каждый раз он возвращался к привычному состоянию. Множество раз показывалось, что Гомер легко делает сальто, без последствий переносит побои, быстро поправляется после автоаварий. Множество раз он легко кидался людьми. В драках он крепкий середнячок – сколько по морде получит, столько и сам набьет, если конечно это драка один на один. Но чаще на него наваливаются толпой. Интеллект Гомер, как и почти все Симпсоны-мужчины, официально является умственно неполноценным. Его поведение – не просто издержки воспитания или дурной характер, это генетический дефект. В 17 серии 9 сезона было прямо сказано, что все мужчины в роду имеют некое повреждение в Y-хромосоме. Впрочем, это не соответствует какому-либо конкретному диагнозу в реальном мире. Несмотря на это, Гомер способен проявлять чудеса изобретательности, интуиции и благонравия, чтобы добраться до еды или пива. Также он бывает довольно находчив в экстремальных ситуациях. Множество раз ему удавалось создать что-то востребованное: рецепт напитка, изобретение, произведение искусства, популярный лозунг. В 9 серии 12 сезона было дано несколько противоречащее объяснение его умственному развитию: в детстве у него в мозгу застрял карандаш, попавший туда через нос. Карандаш удалили, и IQ Гомера стал равен 105 (это уровень выше среднего), при этом до удаления врачи обещали, что интеллект поднимется на 50 баллов, и если их прогноз был верен, то выходит, что обычный IQ Гомера – 55, что соответствует легкой умственной отсталости, не мешающей впрочем жить и работать. Не найдя счастья в "мире умных", он вернул карандаш обратно. Музыка При всех недостатках Гомер явно имеет музыкальные таланты, в молодости он играл в некоторых музыкальных коллективах. И даже выиграл Грэмми. Кроме того становится (хоть и ненадолго) оперным певцом – тенором, даже пытается давать советы, как правильно петь именитому Пласидо Доминго. Потеря волос Обстоятельства облысения Гомера показаны противоречиво. По одной версии он трижды рвал волосы, когда узнавал, что Мардж беременна. По другим версиям всё было не так, и он начинал лысеть еще в молодости или же был волосатым уже при детях. Отношения Романтические отношения Мардж Симпсон У Гомера никогда не было другой женщины, кроме Мардж. На протяжении многих сезонов это оставалось надежным предположением, поскольку он познакомился с ней в юношеские годы, будучи одиноким оболтусом, вскоре женился на ней и ни разу ей не изменял. И наконец в 21 серии 28 сезона об этом было сказано прямо, когда друг Бёрнса из-за спора безуспешно попытался подтолкнуть его к измене. Вообще жизнь несколько раз подталкивала Гомера к измене, но каждый раз он этому не поддавался, а иногда даже и не замечал внимания к себе. Много раз они с Мардж ссорились, даже разъезжались, но каждый раз мирились. Минди Симмонс Минди Симмонс является привлекательной сотрудницей на Спрингфилдской АЭС, она имеет много общего с Гомером. Вместе они приняли участие на конвенции, и у них почти возник роман. Последнее искушение Гомера Все обстоятельства и сама Минди давали ему возможность изменить жене, но вместо измены он пригласил к себе в гостиницу Мардж. Ларлин Лампкин В одной из серий Гомер поссорился с Мардж и приехал в придорожный бар. Там он встретил поющую официантку Ларлин. Он стал ее менеджером и помог ей стать звездой кантри-музыки, она любила его за это, но ему это было не нужно, он все равно вернулся к Мардж. Позже Ларлин появлялась как бывшая звезда в запое. Отношения с детьми Гомер любит свою семью, это одна из парадигм его характера. Однако он не всегда помнит об этой любви и не всегда ее проявляет, потому что примерно так же сильно он любит телевизор, зрелища, пиво и авантюры. В ярости он часто душит Барта, есть намеки, что он его иногда порол (хотя такое никогда не показывалось). Он знает, что Лиза – гений, но не понимает, что может для нее сделать, часто игнорирует ее таланты, ее игра на саксофоне представляет для него постоянную головную боль. Мэгги была для него в некотором роде нежеланным ребенком, ее зачатие испортило планы на идеальную жизнь, иногда он не помнит, как ее зовут, и приравнивает ее ценность к питомцам и любимым вещам. Но каждый раз он вовремя одумывается и понимает, что нет ничего дороже семьи и детей. Часто ради них он отказывается от каких-нибудь возможностей, удовольствий, денег. Друзья Друзья Гомера – в основном его собутыльники: Ленни и Карл (также его сослуживцы), Барни Гамбл (друг детства и юности, которого он пристрастил к алкоголю), Мо (бармен, приятель по неудачам). Также Гомер дружит с Апу (несмотря на то, что он однажды посадил его жену на месяц за бутылку алкоголя), помогает ему в любви, работе, дает ночлег. Когда-то они были друзьями и с Клэнси Виггамом и даже пели в одной группе, но по совету продюсера Гомер выставил того из группы. Судя по всему, Виггам ему этого не простил, и относится теперь как к чужому, требует взятки, шантажирует, отказывается помогать. В поздних сезонах Гомер и Нед Фландерс все же становятся друзьями, хотя не менее 10 сезонов Гомер был его злым завистником. Монти Бёрнс С начальством у Гомера, пожалуй, самые странные взаимоотношения. Бёрнс патологически не помнит Гомера и заново знакомится с ним почти в каждой серии, где они взаимодействуют, причем Бёрнс в целом не страдает забывчивостью, помнит других сотрудников, события давнего прошлого, связан клятвой с отцом Гомера Эйбом и имеет множество общих историй с семьей Симпсонов, закончившихся для него по-разному: иногда он терпел поражения, иногда разживался миллионами. Несколько раз он увольнял Гомера, но гораздо чаще прощал его некомпетентность, а иногда даже награждал. Гомер относится к Бёрнсу по-разному: иногда трепещет перед лицом начальствующим, иногда смело с ним конфликтует и посылает в задницу, а иногда дружит и общается панибратски. Много раз Гомер помогал Бёрнсу, например в 20 серии 9 сезона спас его от абсолютно законного ареста. И это странно, если учесть, что Бёрнс пытался убить отца Гомера, посадить на пожизненный его мать, множество раз угрожал его детям, отнял у семьи гончих собак, сделал Лизу логотипом фирмы, вредящей океану и т.д. Похоже, простодушие Гомера не знает совершенно никаких границ. Жертвы Гомера Пожалуй, худшее, что есть в биографии Гомера, – он стал причиной смерти нескольких человек: * В 23 серии 8 сезона он своим поведением и глупостью довел до безумия Фрэнка Граймса, из-за чего тот схватился за оголенные провода и погиб. * В 19 серии 9 сезона он, будучи капитаном подлодки, выстрелил из торпедного аппарата офицером (прочищавшим оный от пивных банок), что невозможно пережить, если только офицер не является неуязвимым мультяшкой. * В 17 серии 10 сезона, соревнуясь с Гомером в поедании мяса, умер дальнобойщик. Гомер доставил за него его последний груз. * В 14 серии 11 сезона он устроил беспорядки на спортивном матче, из-за чего Мод Фландерс упала с трибун и погибла. Развитие персонажа Характер и интеллект Гомера достаточно сильно менялись на протяжении сериала. Это было замечено зрителями, и наблюдение о том, что после 4 сезона он стал стремительно глупеть, даже легло в основу фанатской теории "Гомер в коме" (которую впрочем отрицают авторы сериала). В характере Гомера можно выделить несколько этапов: * 1 сезон. Гомер глуповатый, но благонравный. Он по-доброму завидует праведникам, пытается сделать семью лучше, переживает за свои ошибки, занимается детьми. * 2-4 сезон. К глупости примешивается раздражительность, гнев, безрассудство. Гомер начинает ненавидеть Фландерса просто за то, что тот живет лучше, хочет нечестно отсудить миллион, портит жизнь брату, напивается, ругается, попадает в дурку, богохульничает, он невнимателен к детям, но каждый раз пытается исправляться. Характерной деталью этого периода являются диалоги Гомера со своим мозгом, которые предстают как бы отдельными персонажами, глупыми по-разному. * 5-12 сезоны. Гомер достигает пика своей глупости. Он едва не изменяет Мардж с Минди Симонс, срывает программу НАСА, разбалтывает семейные секреты, тратит семейные деньги, унижается, вступает в секты, жульничает, приносит в дом пистолет, сжигает реактор, превращает город в помойку, портит жизнь звездам, киношникам, рестораторам, аборигенам Океании, по пьяни женится на проходимке Эмбер. Из-за его нелепого поведения погибают несколько персонажей, а через несколько серий он даже не помнит об этом. * 13-19 сезоны. Гомер начинает реабилитироваться в глазах зрителя. Организует бар в своем гараже, умело обходя закон, неплохо помогает Бёрнсу в любовных делах, хитростью избавляется от Эмбер, организует город на коллективный рекорд, борется за Мардж, спасает ее, а получив фиксатор на челюсть, становится образцовым мужем, он мотивирует старого актера вестернов завязать с алкоголем, борется с преступностью в городе, спасает мать от ареста, угоняя тюремный автобус, останавливает запуск токсичной ракеты. Но он все еще совершает дурацкие поступки: дружит с воронами, попадает в заложники, отсуживает церковь, превращает ее в помойку и гневит бога чуть не до потопа. * 20-30 сезоны. Глупость Гомера сохраняется в мелочах, но в целом он ведет себя сознательно. Выигрывает большие деньги в лотерею и действительно тратит их на семью, внедряется в банду Жирного Тони, принимает роды. Теперь от его глупости страдают в основном плохие персонажи, тогда как к хорошим он относится с заботой. Он научился на прошлых ошибках и уже умудряется не натворить дел за семейным ужином или на танцах. За завесой смеха Голос На протяжении всего мультсериала Гомер озвучивается Дэном Кастелланетой, который также озвучивает и многих других персонажей «Симпсонов», в том числе дедушку Симпсон, клоуна Красти, Барни Гамбла, садовника Вилли, мэра Куимби и Ганса Молмана. Кастелланета был частью регулярных актёров Шоу Трейси Ульман и ранее озвучивал некоторые голоса за кадром в Чикаго, вместе со своей женой Дэб Лэкастой. Голоса были необходимы для короткометражных фильмов Симпсонов, поэтому продюсеры решили вместо того, чтобы нанимать больше актёров, попросить Кастелланету и Джулию Кавнер озвучить Гомера и Мардж. В короткометражных фильмах и нескольких первых сезонов «Симпсонов» голос Гомера отличается от большинства серий. Первоначально Гомер был озвучен под «свободным впечатлением» от Уолтера Маттау, но Кастелланета не смог «получить достаточно энергии для голоса» и не мог выдержать «свободное впечатление» во время девяти-десятичасовых сеансов записи и поэтому ему нужно было найти что-то полегче. Во втором и третьем сезонах сериала голос Кастелланета «упал вниз» и стал более универсальным и юмористическим, что позволило Гомеру выражать более широкий диапазон эмоций. Нормальный голос Дэна Кастелланеты не имеет никакого сходства с голосом Гомера. Для озвучивания Гомера Кастелланета опускает подбородок к груди и «даёт IQ Гомера выйти» Из-за нахождения в этом состоянии было создано несколько наименее умных фраз Гомера, например, «I am so smart, s-m-r-t» из эпизода «Homer Goes to College» (пятый сезон, 1993 год), которая была настоящей ошибкой, допущенной Кастелланетой во время записи. Кастелланета любит оставаться в персонаже во время записи эпизодов и он пытается представить себе сцену так, чтобы дать к ней правильный голос. Несмотря на славу Гомера, Кастелланета утверждает, что его редко узнают на публике, «за исключением, наверное, твердолобых фанатов сериала». Эпизод «Homer's Barbershop Quartet» (пятый сезон, 1993 год) является единственным, где голос Гомера был представлен кем-то помимо Кастелланеты. Этот эпизод показывает, как Гомер формирует парикмахерский квартет под названием The Be Sharps, и, в некоторых сценах, его пение обеспечивается членом парикмахерского квартета The Dapper Dans. The Dapper Dans пели за всех четырёх музыкантов группы Гомера. Их пение смешивалось с нормальным голосом актера, часто актёр пел мелодию, а The Dapper Dans обеспечивали бэк-вокал. До 1998 года Кастелланета получал по 30 000 долларов США за эпизод. Во время споров по поводу заработной платы, проходивших в 1998 году, компания Fox пригрозила заменить шесть основных актёров новыми, дойдя до подготовки кастинга новых актёров. Впрочем спор вскоре был решен, и Дэн получал 125 000 долларов за эпизод до 2004 года, когда актёры начали требовать по 360 000 долларов за эпизод. Вопрос был решён – Кастелланета начал получать по 250 000 долларов за эпизод. После того, как в 2008 году были проведены повторные переговоры по поводу зарплаты, актёры начали получать по 400 000 долларов США за эпизод. Д`оу Кэтч-фраза Гомера, произносится тогда, когда он произносит глупость, причиняет себе вред или попадает впросак. Во время записи голоса для короткометражного фильма в «Шоу Трейси Ульман» Гомер должен был произнести то, что в сценарии описано как «раздражённое ворчание». Дэн Кастелланета произнёс это тянущимся «д’ооооооу», будучи вдохновлён шотландским актёром Джеймсом Финлейсоном, который появлялся в 33 фильмах Лорела и Харди. Финлейсон использовал это слово как замену для слова «Проклятье!» (англ. Damn!), а Мэтт Грейнинг почувствовал, что будет лучше, если «Д’оу!» будет произноситься быстрее для соответствия ритму анимации. После этого Кастелланета сократил слово до быстро произносимого «Д’оу!». Первое намеренное использование слова «Д’оу!» произошло в короткометражке «Шоу Трейси Ульман» «Шоу клоуна Красти» (англ. «The Krusty the Clown Show»; 1989 год), а первое использование в сериале произошло в самой первой его серии – «Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire». Также «Д’оу» иногда произносят дети Гомера – Барт и Лиза. А также его мать Мона, из чего можно сделать вывод, что от нее он этому и нахватался. Один раз это восклицание произнес Красти, когда на пару с Гомером грабил дом мафии. Слово «Д’оу» впервые было добавлено в Новый Оксфордский словарь английского в 1998 году. Оно характеризуется там как междометие, «используемое для комментирования действий, которые воспринимаются как глупые или тупые». В 2001 году слово было добавлено Оксфордский словарь английского языка без апострофа. Определение этого слова было дано как «выражение разочарования в связи с осознанием того, что всё оказалось плохо или не так, как планировалось, или того, что человек сказал или сделал что-то глупое». В 2006 году «Д’оу» было помещено на шестую строку рейтинга 100 величайших кэтч-фраз на телевидении, составленном TV Land. Слово также внесено в Оксфордский словарь цитат. Книга также включает другие цитаты из Гомера, включая «Вы славно постарались и позорно провалились. Вывод — никогда не стараться!» из Burns Hair (пятый сезон, 1994 год) и «Прелесть детей в том, что ты можешь научить их ненавидеть то, что ненавидишь сам. А воспитывают они себя сами при помощи Интернета»'' из Eight Misbehavin’ (одиннадцатый сезон, 1999 год). Обе цитаты были внесены в 2007 году.'' Излюбленные Фразы * Д-оу! * Ах ты маленький... * Ву-ХУ! * Ммм... (слюнотечение) * Глупый Фландерс! Галерея Ссылки en:Homer Simpson de:Homer Simpson es:Homer Simpson pl:Homer Simpson it:Homer Simpson ja:ホーマー・シンプソン sv:Homer Simpson fi:Homer Simpson pt:Homer Simpson bg:Хоумър Симпсън da:Homer Simpson no:Homer Simpson pt-br:Homer Simpson uk:Гомер Сімпсон id:Homer Simpson cs:Homer Jay Simpson lzh:霍默·辛普森 zh:霍默·辛普森 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Живые персонажи Категория:Персонажи короткометражек Трейси Ульман Категория:Персонажи, показанные с 1 сезона Категория:Персонажи, озвученные Дэном Кастелланета Категория:Персонажи, помещённые на Спрингфилдскую аллею славы Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Семья Симпсонов Категория:Взрослые персонажи Категория:Женатые персонажи‏‎ Категория:Родители Категория:Жители Спрингфилда Категория:Американцы Категория:Работники Спрингфилдской АЭС Категория:Персонажи с несколькими работами Категория:Персонажи-дилетанты Категория:Демократы Категория:Артисты Категория:Ресторанные критики Категория:Мафия Категория:Любители выпить Категория:Толстые персонажи Категория:Брюнеты Категория:Лысые персонажи